


Uninvited Rabbits and Broken China

by Gummicat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummicat/pseuds/Gummicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/John drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Rabbits and Broken China

**Author's Note:**

> Two firsts - first drabble and first attempt at Sherlock fic.

John Watson had long ago accepted the limitations of life. He'd taken comfort in knowing that a man cannot fly unaided, a fish cannot live without water and a rabbit cannot materialize from an empty hat. In short, John Watson had always been content with the consistency of the world in which he lived.

And then he had met Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes, on the other hand, had never accepted life as having limitations. He could still look at the world with the childlike curiosity and determination most people abandon when they leap off the sofa, arms flapping uselessly, and connect with the collection of decorative china.

And then he had met John Watson.

The first time they'd kissed - an accidental brush of lips as they both scanned the contents of an e-mail, Sherlock reading over John's shoulder - had pulled both men kicking and screaming out of their cozy, well carved niches and into an unknown world. 

John was like a newborn babe, fingers reaching out to grasp every new promised adventure with no concept of crashing headfirst.

Sherlock. in turn, was now sure of the debilitating fact that he did have a heart, and that inevitably it could be broken.


End file.
